The Ant, The Grasshopper, and the Otogi Bank
by koolkat2582
Summary: The Otogi Bank is a club that helps students in return for favours. That's what everyone knows. But there is more beneath the surface... much more... It can be hard to focus with a person on your mind, as Alice finds out... will the Otogi Bank rise above the challenges? RyokoxRyoshi, TarouxOtohime and AlicexLiszt (I don't care if they're cousins, it's cute) Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Requests as Normal

The Ant, The Grass Hopper, and The Otogi Bank 03/08/2013

The underground basement room of the Otogi Bank was filled with the sounds of the members going about there daily routine. Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi were sitting chatting about their latest request on the one of the long sofas. Otsuu, was sweeping and cleaning. Otohime and Tarou were no where to be found. Majolica was in her workshop, creating something new no doubt. Alice was typing busily away on her computer at her desk. And the President, Liszt, was sitting back and just watching the activities of the other club members. Suddenly Alice stood up and the others turned to look at her. "We have a new client, I'll go and see what she wants" she said as she made her way up to the office. She sat down on the sofa at one side of the coffee table and motioned for the new client to sit down in front of her. "Hello, what is your name and what can we do for you?" she asked bluntly. Otsuu hurried in with the tea and then left. "Well, my name is Keiko Hamasaki and I was wondering if, well…" the girl was rather shy, Alice realised and just continued to sit patiently. The girl had black hair that hung limply to her shoulders. A thick fringe fell over her pale skin, hiding her stormy grey eyes. "I have a twin sister, her name is Namiko Hamasaki, and, well, she's very different from me, she's smart popular and pretty, and well, everything I'm not…" the girl continued. "Alright, now how do we come into this?" Alice asked. I was dating this boy, but then… he dumped me for my sister, he was rather violent so I was glad to be rid of him, but, when my sister turned him down he looked awfully angry. And she, she…" Keiko's eyes started to well up. "She what?" Alice asked, this girl was starting to test her patience. "Namiko didn't come home yesterday, I haven't seen her since and I'm worried about her…" Keiko finished, pulling herself together. "So you want us to find her for you is that correct?" Alice finished for her. "Yes please! I just want my sister back!" Keiko wailed. Once Alice had calmed her down, she asked Keiko many questions regarding her sister and the boy. And once she was satisfied, she let the girl leave and made her way back down to the others.

Otohime and Tarou had appeared. Alice explained the situation to the others and then started typing frantically on her computer. "So we need to find the girl and who's responsible for her disappearance?" Ryoko confirmed and Alice nodded. "That's pretty awful, I hope this Namiko is ok…" Ringo thought out loud. "We're going to need the security camera footage for yesterday to confirm that this boy took her, correct?" Liszt said in his usual airy manner. "Already on it" Alice said as she pulled up the footage on the screen. Everyone crowded round the desk to see. "That's odd" said Alice quietly. "What's the problem?" Ryoshi asked what everyone was thinking. This boy doesn't fit Keiko's description… "I know him!" exclaimed Otohime suddenly. He's in the class above ours He may be friends with this boy Keiko described." She continued. "Alrighty then, I guess some one needs to get into his classroom and see if the boy Keiko suggested is with him" Liszt said. The whole club turned to face Liszt. "What?" he said cluelessly. "You should go in one of your disguises" Ryoko said. Suddenly there was a loud boom. "I'll go and see what Majolica is up to" Otsuu said and hurriedly rushed off. Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi had to leave to finish some other rather simple request. Otohime dragged Tarou off as he had been flirting with Ryoko again before she left. Otohime had got to him before Ryoko could punch him though. Leaving just the President and Alice. "Well I think a wardrobe change is needed" the President said as he begrudgingly got up from his desk. Alice was still typing hurriedly and didn't look up. "Oh and Alice?" he continued. "What?" she asked, seeming not to care. "Take a break, don't work yourself too hard ok?" Liszt said as he left. "What was that for?" she thought out loud. However she still took his advice and stopped working. 'He's never said anything like that before' she thought. Alice adjusted her glasses and sat back, 'it wouldn't do too much harm to sit back for a moment' she thought to herself.

The next day, once everyone had arrived, the President told the others his findings. "Our main suspect is in the same class as the boy from the footage, and they seemed rather close…" Liszt explained. "Well, why don't we send someone to follow him and see where he goes, so that we can find Namiko?" Ringo suggested, her eyes fixed on Ryoshi. After a moment, "Please stop staring at me!" he wailed pathetically. " Well, that's settled, Ryoshi, you will follow him after school!" Liszt confirmed cheerfully. 'Geez, why would he be so happy when this is a serious situation' Alice thought while frowning. By the time school ended, Ryoshi was ready to tail the boy, whose name was Kenji, and find the missing girl. Kenji left through the school gates, Ryoshi followed closely behind. The boy walked for ages, Ryoshi still keeping him in sight. Kenji made his way to one of the abandoned factories that surrounded the town. Ryoshi didn't follow him in but moved close so he could hear what was being said. Her heard various noises and then a girl's voice. This was the place. He called Ryoko and informed the club of his location. The Otogi Bank arrived in minutes. "Let's get this creep!" Ryoko said, pulling on her Kitty Knuckles. They burst in to the old building to find a terrified girl tied up and Kenji. "Give it up now, we're the Otogi Bank" said Alice in her usual tone. "You'll have to fight me!" Kenji yelled and he switched to a fighting stance. "Oh please" Ryoko scoffed sarcastically and she easily beat him in seconds while Ringo untied the girl who they assumed was Namiko. Later that evening. Kenji was let off with a stern warning and a broken nose and Keiko was reunited with her sister. All's well that end's well.

Everyone had left for the night and just Alice and Liszt remained. Alice felt herself nodding off, she felt so very tired. "Alice? Wake up, what did I say? Don't over work yourself…" she heard Liszt's voice say. She flickered her eyes open to find his face inches from hers. She started. "You gave me a fright there Litzy" she sighed using her nickname for him. Liszt just grinned that annoying grin of his as Alice sighed. They then left for their homes.

Another request completed, many more to come, the adventures of the Otogi Bank will continue!


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious Activity

The Ant, The Grasshopper and the Otogi Bank 04/08/2013

Ryoko casually strolled into the basement room with Ringo and Ryoshi. Only Liszt was there. "Hey, where is everyone?" asked Ringo. "Otsuu is out sweeping as her maid self, Majolica is in her workshop, Otohime and Tarou and who knows where and Alice is… on a request? I'm not sure where she is" Liszt explained. 'That's odd, Alice doesn't usually do requests, she's more of the organiser and well, secretary…' Ringo thought to herself. "Ryoko, are you ok? You've been acting weird since this morning" Ringo asked, putting the thoughts to the back her mind. Ryoko had been having the same dream about Ryoshi for a while now, she found it hard to look at him. "I'm fine" she said, shrugging off the image. "You can tell us" Ryoshi said softly. Inside Ryoko's heart was melting, but outside she showed no intrest and just sighed. Otsuu returned and quickly set about making tea. Tarou burst in, quickly followed by Otohime. Majolica popped up, with a swirly lollipop. The only one missing was Alice. "President, do you know where Alice went? She's taking an awfully long time?" Otsuu asked after some time had passed. Liszt shook his head. Ringo decided to look at Alice's desk to see if there was a note. "Oka Minami, lost dog, Southern District" Ringo read aloud. "Wait, isn't the Southern District dangerously close to Onigashima Territory?" Ryoko pointed out. A frown formed on the President's face. "If that's the case, then she may be in danger" he said slowly. "Why don't you check her location using those GPS you gave us all? Majolica suggested and she then continued eating her lollipop. "Good idea" Liszt agreed and made his way to Alice's desk. The other's all crowded round as he looked up her location. "That's…" Ryoshi started. "Onigashima territory, let's go!" said the President urgently. Otsuu and Majolica stayed behind to keep the others on track. And so, the Otogi Bank set off!

"Ok, she's just around the corner, be careful!" Otsuu's voice said through the receiver. Ryoshi carefully looked from round the corner. Alice was on a park bench surrounded by Onigashima students. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together too. Her glasses sat lopsided on her face. "Hey you punks! You'd better be ready cuz we're gonna make you pay!" Ryoko yelled as she ran round followed by the others. The thugs turned to face her. Alice looked up and a feeling of relief washed over her. "Oh yeah?" one of them scoffed. And the fight began. Ryoko pulled on her Kitty Knuckles and Ryoshi loaded up his slingshot. Liszt held up a tazer as did Otohime. Tarou balled his fists. Ringo still hid, looking for an opening to run in and untie Alice. Ringo rushed in at an opening. "You had us worried there" she said a she cut the ropes. "Sorry, and thanks" said Alice gratefully as she adjusted her glasses. As the last of the thugs fell the other members joined Ringo and Alice. "I wonder why they kidnapped Alice…" Ryoshi thought out loud. "I was thinking the same thing" agreed Liszt. "Should we be getting back? Those jerks could bring in reinforcements any minute" Tarou said and the others agreed. The Otogi Bank headed back.

Once in the basement room. Alice told everyone the story. "A girl came in to the bank with a request to help her find her dog, seeing as everyone else was busy and this didn't seem too violent, I said I would help her" Alice explained. "That doesn't seem so bad so far" said Ringo. "Carry on" Liszt said. "She led me to where you found me and those guys jumped out, they yelled at her that they had wanted her to bring them Ryoko but that I was good enough or something like that, she ran, they tied me up, you know the rest" she finished. "So Onigashima students are targeting Ryoko again…" Ryoshi said slowly. "Looks like it" agreed the President. "Damn what is that snake up to!" yelled Ryoko. "Well, the day is over, so calm down, Alice and I will look into it so you all go home and get some well deserved rest ok?" said the president in his usual manner. Everyone then left.

"What is Shiro after?!" groaned Ryoko. "I don't know but you'll give yourself a headache if you worry about it too much" said Ringo soothingly. "Why can't that creep just back off? WE were the ones who won last time! We'll pound him again if we have to!" Ryoko said, raising her voice as she worked herself up. "Calm down!" snapped Ringo as she handed Ryoko a cup of steaming tea. "Thanks" sighed Ryoko as she took the tea. "We don't know if it was Shiro, it may just be those Onigashima freaks trying to mess with us! We'll get more details tomorrow so just stop worrying k?" said Ringo in a desperate attempt to cheer her friend up. "I want to but I can't" complained Ryoko. Ringo continued to try and make her feel better without much success.

Back at the Otogi Bank, Alice had dozed off at her desk, after all, she was tired after the whole being kidnapped episode from earlier. Liszt smiled, wondering whether or not to wake her. It was getting rather late and they needed to get going. He decided to wake her. "Alice!" he said softly as he shook her awake. "Ah! I'm sorry…" she burst out, realising the situation. She shut down her computer and adjusted her glasses. "I swear those lines between your eyebrows get deeper every time I look at them!" Liszt teased as she hastily got ready to leave. Ever since the run in with the boy from the Nezumi house and his butler, Alice had been rather sensitive around the topic of them so she took this rather hard. She stared at her feet. Liszt realised something was wrong and he quickly apologised as they left for the night. All's well that end's well.

The skies are turning dark and a storm is surely ahead for the Otogi Bank, but they will overcome it, right?


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Sick and a New Request

The Ant, The Grasshopper and the Otogi Bank 3 11/08/2013

The next day at the Otogi Bank's club room, everyone was there to hear the results of Alice and Liszt's (but mainly Alice's) research on the Onigashima incident. Everyone except Ryoko. "Hey Ringo? Do you know where Ryoko is?" asked Ryoshi, finally. "She's sick, she got so worried and annoyed about the possibility that Shiro is behind this that she made herself ill, she didn't sleep that much and she had a fever when I woke up" Ringo explained, this made everyone feel sorry for Ryoko. "Alright then, Alice do you want to share our hunch?" Liszt asked looking over in her direction. "Ok, we have a hunch, so don't take our word for it but it seems like this is Shiro's doing, the girl who was forced to trick me came when there was hardly anyone else in the Bank, and they lured us far from here down to Onigashima territory, also, when I was there, I heard one of them mumble something about the boss wanting Ryoko" Alice explained to everyone. "So we think, please emphasize think, that this has to do with Shiro" Liszt said, a serious tone in his voice. "What should I tell Ryoko? This will work her up even more and she's worried enough as it is" Ringo jumped in quickly. "The truth, she has a right to know this just like the rest of us, she is part of the Bank, and I think not knowing will only make her more on edge and stressed" said Liszt, the seriousness hadn't left his tone. " Yeah, I guess so" agreed Ringo. She sighed, this wasn't good.

School had finished for the day and Ringo was walking home to check on Ryoko. Ryoshi ran to catch up with her. "Ringo wait!" he yelled as he came to a halt next to her, out of breath. "Ryoshi! What's the problem?" Ringo asked in surprise. "I want to visit Ryoko" he replied through deep breaths. "Awwww! That's so sweet!" Ringo exclaimed suddenly and she hurried back with Ryoshi struggling to keep up as he was still out of breath. When they reached Ringo and Ryoko's dorm (and Ryoshi had caught his breath) they went in. Ryoko was still in bed with her eyes closed. "Hey Ringo" she groaned. "Hi there, you have a visitor" Ringo giggled, she couldn't wait to see Ryoko's reaction to Ryoshi. Ryoko sat up and opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Ryoshi. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying desperately not to sound too shocked. "I just came to see if you were alright" he said nervously as he stared at his feet. "I'm fine you don't need to check up on me" Ryoko said in a huff as she went a little pink. Ringo noticed this and giggled a little to herself, they were so hopelessly then asked Ryoshi to stay for dinner and he shyly agreed, much to Ryoko's despair. The whole meal was awkward, Ryoshi and Ryoko were both pink and Ringo was smirking. "I really should be going, umm, good that you're ok Ryoko and thanks for dinner" said Ryoshi after they had eaten. "It was a pleasure" smiled Ringo. Ryoko was silent, she looked at Ryoshi then quickly to her feet, why couldn't she meet his gaze? He hurriedly left and she sighed. "Why'd you bring him home Ringo?" groaned Ryoko. "I didn't, he came after me on my way back to ask if he could see you" giggled Ringo. "Then why did you say yes?" said Ryoko, sounding frustrated. "Because it was sweet of him! And don't lie, you were glad to see him" said Ringo in her sly tone. "No! I wasn't!" protested Ryoko but it was obvious she'd been beaten.

Back at the Bank, Otsuu, Alice and the President, Liszt were still there finishing up for the day. "Poor Ryoko, we finally got rid of Shiro but now he's back…" said Otsuu suddenly and the others agreed. "It's a real shame, but Ryoshi, Ringo and all of us will help her out of this, so she can get over this" Liszt said in his serious voice. "Though judging on what he did to her, it'll be hard for her to get over it, she may never overcome that fear of hers" Alice pointed out, she was annoyingly right. "We'll still try! Well, that's me, I'll see you both tomorrow" said Otsuu as she left the Bank. Alice had a headache, he didn't want to show it, her cousin had been unusually interested in her wellbeing lately and it was freaking her out a bit. Her head throbbed, she stopped for a minute and adjusted her glasses and felt her forehead with the back of her hand. She was rather warm. She realised she had to go home, rest and take some painkillers and it would go away, hopefully. "You're awfully pink Alice, are you ok?" Liszt asked. "I'm fine, I should be going now it's getting late" Alice said and tried to get past her cousin to the door. "Not so fast Alice" Liszt said stopping her and putting his hand gently against her forehead. "Alice, you're burning up, are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned. "I'm fine" she repeated, starting to feel weak. "I just to need to get going Litzy, so I'll see you tomorrow" she said, her voice fading to a whisper. "You're not fine, and you know it, I don't expect to see you here tomorrow, you're sick" Liszt said gently. I'm ok, I'll be ok, now if you don't mind" Alice said after a pause to regain her composure. Alice hastily left and Liszt just stood and watched her. 'first Ryoko now Alice, they both worry too much and work too hard' thought to himself as he then left the bank himself.

The next day, Ryoko was better and back in school, Alice hadn't taken Liszt's advice and was sitting calmly at her desk like usual. The others just sat around, bored. It was a hot day and the bank's clubroom was rather overheated. Otsuu had turned the AC on and it was starting to work. "We have a requester" said Alice suddenly and this piqued everyone's interest. "I'll see to it" said Otsuu and she hurried up to the office. The new client was a 2nd year boy with long dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes. "What would you like us to do for you? And you know how our system works right?" Otsuu smiled as she handed him tea. "Well there's this girl I like, I want you to set me up with her" he mumbled. "And who might that be?" Asked Otsuu, still smiling. "her name is… Suzume Shitakiri, the MC…" he mumbled. Otsuu listened into her headset to hear if the bank accepted the request. "Accepted" Liszt's voice said. "You're request has been accepted, you can expect our help soon and you will return the favour when asked of you" Otsuu smiled as he left. Another request, time to get to work.

Just what is Shiro up to? And will Ryoko get over her fear of him and confront the past? Is Alice really ok? Read the next chapter if you wanna find out!


End file.
